


Readiness Not Present

by VegabondGloria



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, I REALLY LIKE STORY THEMES REVOLVING AROUND THE SUBJECT OF CONSENT OKAY, Implied Sexual Content, It's one of those 'they're about to do it but then they don't do it' things, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Canon, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegabondGloria/pseuds/VegabondGloria
Summary: Probably the most adult thing they managed to do was know not to go through with it.





	Readiness Not Present

**Author's Note:**

> Aggressively writes and posts Boey/Mae fic because AO3 keeps failing me. Fandom, y u make me do all the work? （╬ಠ益ಠ)//slapp'd

They shouldn’t be doing this. It’s a fun idea, but oh Mother above, they _shouldn’t_ be doing this. Not here, not now, not yet when the whole concept of an _intimate relationship_ is still a strange and foreign thing to them. They were _teenagers_ for crying out loud. Mae knows this and so does Boey.

No boundaries have been crossed and nothing has been poisoned. The kisses have begun to turn into something more though, with audible whines and whimpers coming from the both of them while they seek something deeper. Fingers ghost over sides and hipbones, creating trails of goosebumps hidden by fabric that’s all too tempting to remove. Mae steps back and trips over a book Boey accidentally left on the floor—he catches her with a panicked gasp, although one elbow now supports the bubblegum-haired mage on the bed while they stare directly at each other, chests rising and falling in shallow breaths.

They can see the fright in each other’s eyes. Boey lets out an audible gulp while he slips out of his boots and follows Mae on to the mattress, body trembling like a leaf clinging desperately to a tree in autumn.

It’s so, so obvious they’re holding back. Besides their boots and breastplates (not to mention Boey’s cape), nothing has been taken away yet. The kisses continue both in brief flutters and steady passions and they both try desperately get a feel for the other before making any moves.

And yet no matter how much time passes, they can’t. _They simply can’t._ Though they don’t know the other’s thoughts, they both know they’re not ready for sex yet. It’s not simply a matter of age (though Mae may have just celebrated her 18 th birthday, Boey is still a month off from 17); neither of them have the mental preparedness to go through with something like this. Father Nomah was not lying when he said certain acts require an adult mindset and neither Mae nor Boey have such minds yet.

Strangely, they realize around the same time that they need to stop; even before Mae made a discontented noise to alert him, Boey had slowed down with his kisses and had pulled away slightly. When his name is uttered, the snow-haired boy pulls back and blinks, quick to register the pained expression on his partner’s face.

“Do you want to stop?” He asks softly. He already knows the answer, but he allows Mae to nod just to give him full confirmation. She gently brushes her fingers at his fringe and chuckles weakly.

“We’re such idiots for running into this.”

“A couple of dopes,” Boey’s lips twitch in a smile. He gives her one last kiss upon her forehead before letting himself fall beside her, pulling up the blankets to cover them both while murmuring it’s her fault for bringing him into this. Mae’s response is to pinch his cheek with a childish grin.

Oh, to be young and so foolish. At least they can find pride in knowing they made an adult decision despite their youth.


End file.
